Resolutions
by Arysta
Summary: It's New Years and Usagi has made a hard resolution she's going to be nice to Mamoru!


Resolutions 

by ACJ Leveille  
  


Author's note: Okay, just something I whipped up really quickly. I hope you all like it, please read and review, you know the drill. Oh, and I don't own anyone or anything.   
___________________________________________________  
  
"So, Usagi, what's your resolution?" Makoto asked.  
  
Usagi, who was seated underneath a tree by their school, turned her head. "Resolution?"   
  
"Yeah," Makoto said, "New Year's resolution."   
  
Usagi looked thoughtful. "I forgot about that." She stuck a rice ball in her mouth and chewed at it, then turned to her friend Amy. "What was your resolution?" She asked.  
  
The blue-haired girl looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. She pushed her glasses up on her nose with a long finger. "To do better in gym."   
  
"And yours?" She asked Makoto, who leaned backwards until she was lying in the grass.   
  
"To learn to dance the tango," she smiled, and hummed the tune. "So, Usagi, what are you going to choose as your resolution?"   
  
'I don't know. How about I resolve to study more?" She asked.  
  
Makoto laughed. "It has to be something you can do!"   
  
Usagi raised her chin, hmmfphing. "That's mean! I can too study!"   
  
"Yes, but your resolution should be something hard, that you've always wanted to do." Amy admonished. "You've never wanted to study."  
  
Usagi grumbled, but didn't argue. Minutes ticked by, the recess time flying. The grass fluttered in the breeze, the shouts of their classmates echoing around them. Usagi finished off the last crumbs of her meal, and tied her lunch box closed. Finally, she decided. "I'm going to be nice to Mamoru." She said, almost defiantly.  
  
Amy's book fell from her fingers, and Makoto sat up swiftly. "What?" They chorused.  
  
Usagi turned red. "I've always wanted to be nicer to him, but he makes me so mad, so it's going to be hard. It's perfect." She smiled, but the grin wavered when her friends didn't so much as blink in response. "Besides, as long as I try, and do my best, I'll still have fulfilled my resolution, right?"  
  
Makoto smiled slowly. "I knew you liked Mamoru!" She crowed, leaping to her feet.  
  
Usagi turned beet red and grabbed at her arm, looking around frantically to see if anyone had seen or heard anything. "I do not!" She hissed, then picked up a trailing lock of hair and began twisting it in her fingers. "I just hate being so mean to him all the time."   
  
Amy nodded slowly. "It must be hard, fighting with him all the time." She closed her book after noting the page, and took Usagi's hand in her own. "I think it's a very good resolution."   
  
"Yeah?" Usagi looked eagerly into her friend's eyes. The blue-eyed girl smiled gently.   
  
The bell rang, blaring loudly. The girls stood, gathering the remains of their lunches, and went to class.   
  
  
"Are you going to remember your resolution?" Makoto asked later that afternoon as she, Usagi, Amy and Rei neared the Arcade, where they usually ran into Mamoru.  
  
"What resolution?" Rei asked curiously, pushing the door open.  
  
Makoto leaned over and whispered in Rei's ear. The priestess got an amazed look on her face, then laughed out loud, almost doubling over with the force of her guffaws. She finally stood straight, wiping the tears from her face. "I can't believe that, Usagi! You, being nice - to him?!" She laughed again.  
  
Amy looked at Usagi, smiling slightly. She went through the door, then turned to look back at her friend. "Are you sure you want to test this right now? He's at the counter." She glanced back over her shoulder.  
  
Usagi bit her lip, then stood straight, stalking into the building. "Come on, guys," she commanded. They all followed, eager to see what was going to happen.  
  
Predictably, Mamoru noticed their entrance. He turned, setting the cup of coffee he had been drinking down on the counter. He leaned back against the Formica countertop lazily. "Hey Meatball Head," he greeted with a wave. "What's up?"   
  
Usagi froze. She took a deep breath, then turned around, a pleasant smile plastered on her face. "Good afternoon, Mamoru," she said, then turned and slid into a seat. Her friends were flabbergasted, but recovered quickly, sitting down around the table she had chosen.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru wasn't so lucky. He stared at her, mouth open, even as Motoki went over to see if they wanted anything.   
  
His friend stopped by on his way back behind the counter. "What's wrong, Mamoru?" Motoki asked, sticking his pencil into the blond hair behind his ear. He looked at where Mamoru was staring and sighed. "Usagi again."   
  
Mamoru shook himself. He blinked, looking up at Motoki with dazed eyes. "She was nice to me!" He murmured. "She didn't scream, or get mad or anything," he said, his voice getting louder as he warmed to his subject.   
  
Motoki stilled, then smiled. He walked around the counter briskly. He stopped, this time leaning on the counter across from Mamoru. "Maybe you're finally getting through to her?" He suggested.  
  
Mamoru looked slightly interested, an excitement coming to life in his eyes, but then he shook his head. "It's nothing I did," he said, sure of himself. He looked at the girl he had a crush on. "I don't know what's up with her."   
  
"Maybe I can find out," Motoki suggested, turning to cook the hamburgers that Usagi and her friends had ordered.   
  
"No, no!" Mamoru said frantically. He didn't want Usagi to know he was interested.  
  
Motoki chuckled as he flipped the meat patty, earning himself a black-as-midnight look. "All right, all right," he acquiesced.   
  
"Good." Mamoru grumbled, stealing another look at Usagi. :She's beautiful: he thought, looking at the way the light shone on her blonde hair. She laughed, the happiness he saw making him grin in response. Her head turned his way, and Mamoru quickly adopted a serious demeanor, looking far past her, as if he was thinking deeply about something.   
  
Motoki took the girls their food, and they ate, talking the whole time. Mamoru looked half-heartedly at the textbook he had brought to the Arcade to study, but didn't really see anything of what he was reading. Eventually, Usagi stood, slowly stretching, and grabbed her bag. The other girls followed. They were leaving, he realized.   
  
He stayed silent, biting his tongue on the comments that sprang to mind. Usagi walked close to him on her way to the door, her laughter chiming in his ears like little bells. Her skirt brushed his leg as she turned to say something to Makoto.   
  
He wasn't listening to what they were saying. He was watching Usagi, still. She turned, and smiled at him. His heart stilled in his chest, then thumped double-time. Her blue eyes were filled with joy, and she looked straight at him. There was no anger in her expression.   
  
"See you tomorrow, Mamoru," she said lightly, then left, the other girls trailing behind.   
  
"I see what you mean," he heard behind him, and turned to see Motoki with a strange look on his face.   
  
"You mean it's not just me?" Mamoru asked.   
  
Motoki shook his head. "No, Usagi is definitely acting weird." He confirmed.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Wait," Makoto cried, slapping her hand to her forehead and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "I forgot something in the Arcade. I'll be right back," she assured her friends, turning.  
  
She slipped through the doors as they slid apart, and quickly walked over to the seat she had been sitting at. She leaned down and plucked her back from the floor, silently reprimanding herself for forgetting it.  
  
"Makoto!" She heard behind her, and turned, eyes wide.   
  
"Yes?" She asked, walking up to the counter. She nodded a greeting at Mamoru.  
  
"What's up with Usagi?" Motoki asked. Mamoru closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked, setting her bag down at her feet.   
  
Motoki looked at Mamoru, then leaned forward, whispering. "She was being nice," he confided.  
  
Makoto laughed. "I know."  
  
"Nice to him!" Motoki emphasized, cocking his thumb at Mamoru.   
  
The girl nodded, still laughing.  
  
"Why?" Motoki asked, puzzled.  
  
"Her new year's resolution," Makoto bubbled out, then grabbed at her mouth, blushing. "I shouldn't have told you."   
  
"We won't tell," the blond man assured her. "Her resolution was to be nice?"   
  
Makoto shook her head negatively. "Nice to him, specifically," she said, then ducked her head. "I have to go, they're waiting for me." She grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. As she ran to catch up to Usagi and the other girls, she rubbed her forehead, hoping that her slip wouldn't be disastrous.  
  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mamoru asked incredulously. "She resolved to be nice to me!" He marveled.   
  
"You know," Motoki finally said, almost hesitantly. "This could be your perfect chance."   
  
"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Well, she has to be nice to you. As long as you can watch what you say, you two could have a date or something and really get to know each other." Motoki rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little. "You should take advantage of this thing while she remembers it.  
  
Mamoru was silent. "Maybe I will," he agreed after a time. He stood, clapping Motoki on the back. "That's actually a pretty good idea."   
  
Motoki gaped. "You're going to ask her out on a date?" He asked.  
  
Mamoru looked at him innocently. "I thought you said I should - while I have the chance!" He laughed as he gathered up his textbooks and pens, and drained the cup of coffee he had been nursing. He stood, waving a hand at Motoki as he left. "I'll see you tomorrow," he called out as the doors opened, then he walked into the night.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
DEAR DIARY:  
  
Okay diary I know my resolution was stupid, but I've wanted for so long to be nice to Mamoru. He's so cute, but I can't help getting mad at him when he calls me Meatball Head and makes fun of my grades! He makes me upset, but I have such a tremendous crush on him! Maybe if I'm nice he'll notice me? Nah, I'm being stupid! But I was nice to him today, and it wasn't that hard. Maybe this will be easier than I thought!  
  
USAGI  


______________________________________________________________________________   
  
Mamoru was waiting at the counter the next day when Usagi stalked in. She was late, and he could see the annoyance and frustration rising from her like a fine steam. He damped down a flare of disappointment, and wondered if he had taken all that time to plan their time together for no reason.  
  
Usagi stomped the counter and rapped her fist on it. She was alone this afternoon. "I need a hot chocolate," she announced, collapsing on a stool beside him.  
  
He knew that it was time. He steeled himself, then asked. "What's wrong, Usagi?"   
  
She glanced over at him, never lifting her head from her folded arms. "I had a horrible day." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Math test?" He asked, striving to sound sympathetic instead of sarcastic.   
  
Usagi nodded. "And I got detention because I forgot to bring my literature homework - again." She blew heartily at her bangs. "To top it all off, Amy has an after-school class today, Makoto has a cooking class, and Rei has to clean the entire temple." She opened her eyes, those brilliant blue orbs. "I'm so bored!"   
  
Motoki delivered her hot chocolate, then melted away with only a slight glance at Mamoru's face.   
  
"I tell you what," the upperclassman said, looking at Usagi consideringly. "I need some help with my new year's resolution. Do you think you could give me a hand?" He tried to act blasé.   
  
He watched Usagi blush a faint pink, and strived to look innocent when she cocked her head at him.   
  
"Your new year's resolution?" She asked  
  
"Yeah," he smiled down at her. "I know it's late, but I really want to do it," he pleaded. "But I need your help."   
  
She looked flattered. :Good: he told himself. :She's so cute!: "Oh, all right," she nodded, sitting upright to sip at her mug of hot chocolate. "What is it? Your resolution, that is?"   
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow." Mamoru said, smiling. "It's too late to do it tonight." He looked out the window of the Arcade, where the sky was already darkening.   
  
Usagi followed his look. "Oh no!" She cried. "I've got to get home! I didn't realize it was so late!"   
  
Mamoru caught her with a hand on her arm. She looked back at him. "Are you going to meet me tomorrow?" He asked her.  
  
"Where?" She asked hurriedly.   
  
"By the lake, in the park." He said quickly, then let go of her, taking only a last fleeing touch.   
  
"Okay," she nodded, then ran out the door.   
  
Mamoru smiled.  


_____________________________________________________________________________   
DEAR DIARY:  
  
I kept my resolution again! I was nice to him! He was nice, he didn't call me Meatball Head! It made it a lot easier. I wonder what his resolution is? It should be cool to find out! I'll see him tomorrow, unless I chicken out. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to meet him, but when he smiled at me... oh well, it's too late now!   
  
USAGI  
_____________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Usagi started to realize what she had done about noon the next day. She had agreed to meet Mamoru alone, in the park. She didn't even know what it was that they were supposed to be doing!  
  
She whined to everyone about it - Makoto, Amy, and Naru, and worried about it all through her afternoon classes when she should have been listening to Ms. Haruna's lecture.   
  
By the time she was out of school, she was jumping with anxiety.   
  
"We'll go with you, Usagi," Makoto offered. "We can hang around in the bushes or something if you don't want him to see us." She said doubtfully.  
  
Usagi nodded gladly, looking at Amy. "I have a class. I'm sorry Usagi."   
  
The blonde girl smiled understandingly, but inside she was quaking. Amy waved as she headed to her class, and Makoto looked at her uncertainly. "Are you sure that you want me to go with you?" She asked.  
  
"Of course!" Usagi nodded, pulling at the taller girl. "I'm scared."   
  
"Do you think Mamoru will hurt you?" Makoto asked seriously. "If you're that scared, then maybe you shouldn't go."   
  
"No, no," Usagi waved the thought off. "Mamoru would never hurt me." She answered confidently.   
  
"Then what is it?" Makoto asked. "What are you afraid of?"   
  
The question brought Usagi to a complete halt, directly in the middle of the sidewalk. What was she afraid of, she wondered. Her own feelings? She didn't know.  
  
She spurred herself into motion, not bothering to answer. Makoto looked at her oddly, but didn't comment.  
  
Soon enough, the park was in sight, it's green grass and trees. They walked down the paths, stopping to look on the arching bridge. They leaned, resting their elbows on the wooden side, and searched the edges of the lake. Lots of people were walking along the shore, but Usagi saw him immediately.   
  
He was wearing black, he stood still and waited on the edge of the lake. He wasn't even looking around, looking for her. The thought peeved her.  
  
"You found him?" Makoto asked.  
  
Usagi pointed him out, and they set off. They came up behind Mamoru, Usagi bracing herself to see him. She made a shooing motion toward the trees, and Makoto scampered off. Usagi cleared her throat.  
  
Mamoru jumped, turning in mid-air. He faced her, gathering his composure, pulling on his shirtsleeves and smiling. "Usagi!" He greeted.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hi, Mamoru." He hadn't called her Meatball Head! It was easy to be nice to him when he was being nice.   
  
They stared at each other. Usagi was caught up in staring at him, until she heard the rustle of leaves, reminding her of Makoto's presence. "What is your new years resolution?" She asked.  
  
He smiled. It was breathtaking. White teeth, shining eyes. He came close to her, looming over her. Usagi smiled up at him, but the smile was tinged with confusion.   
  
"You're my new year's resolution, Usagi," he said, his voice low.   
  
"I don't understand," she stammered out. She pushed her arms forward, hands coming to rest on his chest. She refused to acknowledge the hard warmth beneath her palms.  
  
"My new year's resolution is to kiss you." He said bluntly, then swooped in for the kill.  
  
His lips were warm and soft, and the kiss was intense. Usagi felt the world spin around her, a feeling of intense familiarity came over her. She broke away, shaking her head woozily.   
  
She looked over to see Makoto standing, reaching toward her, with fear and confusion in her eyes. "I'm all right," she said. She turned to Mamoru, touching her lips lightly with two fingers. "Why did you do that?" She asked him.  
  
He was silent, staring at her with tumultuous cobalt eyes. His hand reached out, caressing her cheek. "You're beautiful," he told her.  
  
"Mamoru, what is this?" Usagi asked, folding her arms to her chest. "What's going on?"   
  
He took a step back, looking at her, then at Makoto. He flushed, cast his eyes downward. "Will you go out with me?"   
  
Usagi's mouth dropped open. "What? You want a date?"  
  
He nodded sharply. "Usagi, please..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"So what was the kiss about?" She asked, letting her arms drop to her sides.  
  
He flushed more deeply, bowing slightly. "Forgive me," he asked. "I couldn't resist. You looked so beautiful, with the forest behind you, and your hair..." He bowed again. "I meant to ask you for a date." He said.  
  
"You mean, it wasn't your resolution to kiss me?" Usagi asked. She didn't know whether to feel happy or hurt, but inside, she felt a strange combination of both.  
  
"No," his cheekbones were bright red by now. "I meant only to ask for a date." He turned to face the water.   
  
"Do you still want one?" Usagi asked carefully.   
  
He twisted, looking at her hopefully. "Will you?"   
  
"Yes," Usagi nodded. Neither she nor Mamoru noticed when Makoto faded into the forest again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
DEAR DIARY:  
  
I met him today, Mamoru. At the park. I didn't chicken out, although I thought for a while that I was going to. He kissed me. Swept me in his arms - it was so romantic. If I hadn't been so scared, then I probably would have enjoyed it more. He said he only wanted a date. I can't believe I managed to be nice, but I agreed. How could I not - I'd been crushing on him for over a year now! It's going to be great - I can't wait!  
  
USAGI  
_______________________________________________________________________ 

  
"Did you have a good time?" He asked, leading Usagi into the Arcade.   
  
Usagi, flushed with pleasure and exercise - they had been walking (and talking) for about an hour now - smiled, clasping Mamoru's hand. "I had a great time." She told him.  
  
He smiled back at her. They settled in seats to the counter, and Mamoru ordered them both drinks.   
  
They sat, drinking and talking, murmuring to each other quietly. Motoki watched, a-goggle, and the girls, who were sitting in a booth, watched as well. No one noticed them.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru left after a time, hand in hand, he walked her home.   
  
At her door, they stopped. "Can I kiss you again?" Mamoru asked humbly.  
  
In response, Usagi lifted her lips, eyes star-bright.  
  
It was a sweet touch, a bare brushing of lip to lip. Each parted with a smile. Usagi slipped into the house with a whispered, "tomorrow."   
  
Mamoru waved, and walked home. Whistling.   


______________________________________________________________________   
DEAR DIARY:  
  
We had our date today. Mamoru was wonderful. We talked a lot, and it felt so right. I know that I was worried about him, but I feel so comfortable. I think I was afraid to be with him - he's so gorgeous and kind. I would hate to lose him. And he kissed me again, would you believe it? He's so cute, and I think I'll see him tomorrow... and maybe the day after that... and after that....   
  
USAGI  
________________________________________________________________________   
THE END - And so begins a beautiful relationship........  



End file.
